1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart card, and more particularly to a smart card having a retina identifying module.
2. Description of Related Art
A smart card, such as a credit card or a reloadable fare card has a safety chip to store data. To improve the safety of using the smart card, an identifying device, such as a fingerprint identifying device, is mounted on the smart card. In the conventional identifying devices, a retina identifying device is a preferred one because the retina identifying device is hard to be reproduced. With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional retina identify device comprises a retina identifying chip 70 and a camera shot 80. The retina identifying chip 70 is mounted on a circuit board. The camera shot 80 is mounted on a top of the retina identifying chip 70 to project the retina image of a person to the retina identifying chip 70. Accordingly, the retina identifying chip 70 can identify a person being an authorized one or not.
However, with the camera shot 80 mounted on the top of the retina identifying chip 70, the conventional retina identifying device has a large thickness. Therefore, the conventional retina identifying device cannot be applied on a smart card, so the conventional retina identifying device is not versatile in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a retina identifying module to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.